


Drabble: Piotr Vorkosigan's Apprentices.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Ezar Vorbarra, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Ezar Vorbarra needs a man who won't do what he did.





	Drabble: Piotr Vorkosigan's Apprentices.

Ezar Vorbarra needs a man who won't do what he did. He needs a man who, when his friends and enemies come to him on their knees, will refuse their oaths. Ezar needs a man who knows how to obey his Emperor no matter the cost.

Piotr trained his apprentices well, and Ezar has repaid him by crafting Piotr's son into the man he needs. Piotr raised his son to be a Count. Ezar molded him into being his contingency.

Because Aral has one advantage to his father, and to Ezar himself: he doesn't know how to be a traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1006654.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/174897906840/drabble-piotr-vorkosigans-apprentices-100)


End file.
